


Y viceversa

by Nande_chan



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: Había una diferencia entre ser felices y estar completos.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dara_pitufeando](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dara_pitufeando).



> Hacía mucho no escribía un fic, pero va a ser el cumpleaños de Dara y las dos shippeamos mucho Olivarry, así que el crossover nos dio muchos feels. Como sea, este es un fic de regalo para Dara por su cumpleaños.

Ambos habían conseguido la vida perfecta. El sueño vuelto realidad. La pesadilla de la que tenían que escapar.

Habían contemplado lo que sería una vida normal, sin superpoderes, sin villanos intentado destruir el mundo cada mayo, con sus padres vivos y la mujer a la que amaban a su lado.

Pudieron haber conservado el mundo ideal, pudieron haber habitado por siempre dentro de la alucinación, sabiendo que sus deseos habían sido concedidos y que el precio sería nunca volver a verse.

La madre de Barry Allen nunca sería asesinada, no habría necesidad de que él viajara a Star City. El Queen Gambit no se hundiría, Oliver Queen no pasaría cinco años alejado de su ciudad y no regresaría para convertirse en Green Arrow. Aunque habían sido Green Arrow y Flash quienes cruzaron sus caminos, no eran los vigilantes los que los completaban.

–Hubiéramos sido felices –dijo Oliver. Sabía que Barry, justo como él, había tenido una vida normal y feliz durante lo que parecía ser un parpadeo.

–Pero no completos –respondió Barry y miró a Oliver. Sus padres e Iris lo harían feliz, del mismo modo que Laurel y su familia harían feliz a Oliver, pero siempre sentirían que había algo más allá afuera. Siempre habría una pieza faltante, algo que a pesar de la felicidad empañaría sus vidas y sería como un ruido blanco en el fondo de sus mentes del que no podrían librarse.

–No, ni de cerca. –Oliver apartó la mirada y no dijo nada más. No hacía falta, ambos comprendían a lo que se refería.

–Por las cosas felices y normales. –Brindó Barry.

–Por una vida plena. –Agregó Oliver y chocó su cerveza con la de Barry.

La pieza faltante no sería la lucha que Oliver había comenzado como The Hood. Tampoco sería lo que el velocista escarlata representaba para Barry.

Los dos sabían que Oliver no estaría completo sin Barry. Y viceversa.


End file.
